


【伪全员/多组合/日耳曼国家中心】计划之外

by EchoWind



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Blood and Injury, Gen, Historical References, Mild Language, Minor Original Character(s), References to Illness
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:22:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25834933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoWind/pseuds/EchoWind
Summary: “没想到吧。你啊，还真是对我们一无所知啊。”
Kudos: 5





	1. 新书里的老照片

瓦修看着散落一地的日用杂货，无比庆幸自己把艾瑞卡送去火车站后没有直接回家而是去了超市。

不然此时带着个大窟窿躺在地上的绝不会只是购物袋。

被门缝里探出的手扯进屋的瞬间，他下意识地把怀里的两个纸袋劈头掼过去，腾出手顺势甩出一记勾拳，直接命中袭击者的下巴。

当啷。

闪着寒光的刀子刺破空气，落在地上磕出一声脆响。

现在闯空门都这么硬核了？他让过对方的拳头，一个箭步上前踢开刀子。后面的穿衣镜成了替死鬼，玻璃哗啦一声被砸了个了满地。

眼见近身难以占住上风，他立刻后跳与对方拉开距离，拔出腰间的P220顶上子弹。

袭击者大约是终于意识到碰上了硬骨头，抄起脚凳砸过来，趁着他失去平衡的瞬间撒腿就跑。

瓦修低声骂了一句，没有追。准确来说，是过去两周里一直隐隐作痛的右膝挨了砸之后一迈步就再也没法伸直，让他直接栽在了地上。试探着按按痛处，原本是膝盖骨的地方明显凹了下去。

骨折了？随便谁保佑，别碎得太厉害。他一瘸一拐地返回门厅，在满地的蔬菜水果中摸索着不知掉到了哪里的手机电池。

这是什么？

鞋柜上反扣着的书吸引了他的注意。

这不是上周买的药理学课本吗？他抽了张面巾纸抹掉手上黏糊糊的果汁捡起书本。他拿这个干嘛？等等，这……是什么？！

书下压着一张打印的照片。照片里的自己弯腰踏在门口的台阶上，一只手插在口袋里像是在掏钥匙，另一只手则紧紧按着右膝，全然不顾眼看就要滑下去的背包。照片上还被画了两个大大的红圈，一个在近处的门牌号上，另一个落在……

我的背包？为什么要圈这个？他抬头盯着墙上挂着的背包。上面除了他两周前参加急救培训时领的一枚红十字吊坠，和满大街都有人背的双肩包没有任何不同。

摔坏腿我认了，救人有风险嘛。现在还被贼盯上了是怎么回事？他皱着眉头感慨起最近的谜之背运。记得那天好巧不巧途中有个倒霉小伙子心脏骤停，他拿着除颤器挤过人群时被绊了一下，又不敢放手扶旁边的人，结果就是膝盖重重撞在了地上，一直疼到现在。

是原主拍的吗？不会吧，需要学药理的哪有美国时间在这儿蹲点。他翻了翻书。扉页上没有名字，也没有其它信息。早知道不网购了，当面交易还能省一笔快递费。

他还没来得及继续翻页，门外的警笛声和敲门声已经在催促他起身去开门了。

“茨温利先生。”警员亮出证件。“我们接到报警称您家发生了入室抢劫，方便我们了解一下情况吗？”

我被监视了吧？瓦修看着自己手里仍然没装电池的手机壳子打了个寒噤。绝对是吧？

“请进。”他深吸一口气，整理了一下思绪。“不好意思，屋里乱成这样——小心别踩到那块奶酪，那挺贵的——事情是这样……”

“感谢您的配合。如有进展我们会第一时间通知您。早日康复。这是您的书，请收好。”

“辛苦了。”瓦修撑着额头，目送两位警官走出病房。

那个什么定律怎么说的来着，能出的岔子就一定会出。

俗称怕什么来什么。

笔录做到一半他想起身活动活动，刚站起来眼前却一阵发黑差点儿晕过去。低头一看，裤腿上晕开了一大块血迹，连椅子垫都跟着遭了殃。对面的新手小警察吓得半死，反手一个144就把他交给了医生。

一检查，髌骨骨折，开放性的那种，碎骨还好巧不巧刺破了血管。于是家也不用回了，直接住院等第二天手术，完事……

……才怪。

“子弹？”

“是的，先生。”检验科大夫递过一个透明的封口袋和几张单子。“好消息是血铅的化验结果正常，没有铅中毒的迹象。”

“我知道了。”奇怪，什么时候的事，我怎么一点印象都没有。瓦修接过袋子端详了一番。9毫米子弹，深灰色的，08sE吗？如果是，这倒是解释得通。“后面的血常规单子又是怎么回事？”

“术中发现凝血异常紧急送检的。血小板计数偏低，建议暂时留院观察等进一步化验结果。”

于是整件事就这样被硬生生拖了两个星期，以致于最后等到崩溃的警官直接跑到了医院来补完剩下的笔录。好在剩余的内容不多，并没有花很长时间——虽然这对破案来说并不算是个好消息。

即使是在反复询问之下，他能回想起来的细节也可以称得上少得可怜。对方除了体格壮实之外没有什么明显的特点，全身上下又捂得只露出一双不知是真是假的蓝眼睛。全程两人也没有语言交流，他连听个口音的机会都没捞到。

至于物证方面，据说查遍了整个屋子连脚印都没找到的技术科警员开玩笑评论对方自带漂浮特性，被长官骂了个狗血淋头。

难为警察小哥了。

“这太难了。”来接他出院的伯尔尼坐在一边的轮椅上晃着腿。“让福尔摩斯本人来办都悬。”

“你给我下来。你又不是警察，操那个心干啥。”

“喂，我在担心你好不好？”伯尔尼把轮椅推到床前，看着他一点点挪过去。“你昨天的单子还好几项不正常，今天就急着出院，图什么啊？”

“列支快回来了，她一个人在家我不放心。”

“让她先在外面避避风头嘛。”

“你知道她不会听。”

伯尔尼不置可否地哼了一声。“你现在这废样跟某某人似的，那家伙再杀过来你打算怎么办？”

“我又不是不能动，要不是医嘱你以为我想租这轮椅——等等你什么意思，这和东边那个废柴有什么关系？”

“嗯？我有说是那个奥地利小少爷吗？”背后传来轻笑声。

“……”瓦修感到脸上一阵发烫，卷起手里的书向后一扫。“贫死你算了。”

“我的鼻子……！所以那家伙闯进你家就为了这本破书？”

瓦修翻了个白眼，打开书寻找先前留下的书签。“什么叫破书，四十三瑞郎呢。关系肯定有，不然他何必……嗯？”

分开的书页里夹着一张发黄的相纸。边缘已经有和书脊粘在一起的迹象，他不得不用了点儿力才抽出来。

背面的落款是“196*”，最后一位被抹花了。下面还有两个签名。

“咋了？”伯尔尼探过头。“我的天，你旁边那谁啊，字这么草。”

那你为什么觉得我能认出来？瓦修盯着自己签名旁边那龙飞凤舞的一笔画。等等，重点明明应该是上世纪六十年代的照片居然出现在2011年——三年前出版的书里吧？

“不是我认识的省市或国家……要不你看看正面？”

瓦修依言将照片翻到正面。左边的是我，但旁边这是谁？

“哟，这不是德意志那小子嘛，还有这么精神的时候。”

“拜托，你什么时候见过他摆出这种表情？”瓦修认真地怀疑了一下自己的首都是不是成天泡在兵工厂被铅毒坏了脑子。

照片上的人神采飞扬，发黄的相纸都挡不住眼睛里的光，和日常黑着脸气场堪比绝症患者的路德维希本人完全是两个画风。

轮椅停了下来。

“伯尼？怎么了吗？”

“没什么……只是在想这张照片和你那颗子弹哪个更古董一些。”

“你一定要站在医院大厅里想吗？”

“嗨，职业病，你担待一下。”轮椅重新开始向门口移动。“子弹是08sE，枪是P08，但数据库里没有吻合的记录。个人推测是把服役时间不短的老枪，三十年起步……喂，你这一脸放空算什么意思啊？我说话你有没有在听啊？”

那到底是什么时候的事？瓦修使劲抓抓头发。住院期间他有了大把的闲暇，足够把一战往后所有可能在自己膝关节里留下一颗子弹的事情梳理一遍。但再怎么搜索，返回的结果都只有空白。

既然如此，大不了从头查起。“没什么意思，你继续——啊，下雪了！”

“真的诶。”自动门打开，巴塞尔的街景在纷飞的雪花中一片朦胧。“变天了啊。希望能赶紧回暖，今年的流感季太要命了。”

这个季节？瓦修抹掉化在鼻尖上的水珠，将围巾往脸上扯了扯。真说不好是回暖还是倒春寒。


	2. 不差钱

咚咚。

“靠！”基尔伯特从椅子上直接弹了起来，连带着面前的键盘、纸笔和薯片袋子稀里哗啦地全翻到了地上。

“基尔？你在里面还好吗？”柏林在外面敲门敲得更急了。

“伯纳！”基尔伯特长出一口气，起身去开门。“本大爷好得很，马上要打进巴黎啦kesesese！倒是你，咋咋呼呼搞什么飞机？”

“……有你的电话。瑞士的。”

“谢啦。”基尔伯特无视掉前首都欲言又止的憋屈神情，接过手机转身一脚带上门。“喂，找本大爷什么事？”

“跟你打听个事儿。关于枪的。”

“Kesesese，你小子算是找对人了！讲！”

“最近想买把P08收藏，但一直找不到品相好的。”电话另一头的声音犹豫着停顿了片刻。“想来是你们家的特产，不知道你认不认识谁有质量好一点的愿意转手——价钱好商量。”

钱不是问题？这台词小少爷说出来都比你可信。一把枪而已，至于吗？ 基尔伯特饶有兴趣地眯起眼睛。“停产这么多年，原装的肯定难找。伯纳有一把零件拼出来的，你有没有——”

“基尔伯特·贝什米特！我警告你，敢打老子枪的主意，信不信我告诉路德维希你趁他不在打《钢铁雄心》，还特么每次都选德国！”门外传来一声暴喝。

“本大爷开个玩笑，你怎么还当真呢！”基尔伯特捂着听筒喊回去。你放枪的保险柜比阿西的奔驰都贵，我哪敢打这主意？当我傻啊。

“多少钱都不卖！这不是让你拿来开玩笑的！你这死不正经的货给我适可而止！”

“……你听见了。伯纳说不卖。”基尔伯特悻悻地看了一眼电脑上的游戏界面。没办法，自己没有账户，只能用人家的卡下单，能不被抓住把柄才怪。

“我理解。找齐所有零件肯定花了他不少银子。”

一分钱没花，都是搜刮其它人的。基尔伯特暗自翻了个白眼。当年我们是人手一支，只可惜后来被缴的被缴，陪葬的陪葬，剩下少数被健在的原主藏起来的也埋了几十年，找回来已经全成废铁了。装出来的枪就是个壳子，里面的零件只是残次程度低一点，本质上还是残次品。“又不是小少爷家烂大街的塑料玩具，肯定的。搞不好不比你直接买整枪便宜。”

“嗯。卖方市场，没办法。”

“汪！汪汪！”

院子里传来大狗们兴奋的叫声。

“哦，先不说了，阿西回来了——本大爷回头去打听打听，有消息告诉你。还有，我是不是也得得点儿好处，意思意思——”

“打住。让你弟弟先把上次的车费结了。五十欧元拖欠两个月了都，我说什么了吗？”电话被啪地挂断了。

谁刚才信誓旦旦说钱不是问题的……不过这小子不会以为我真想敲竹杠吧？本大爷是那么白眼狼的人吗？

钥匙插进锁孔，皮鞋在木地板上踏出清脆的声响。

他立刻切出游戏界面，顺手把先前的腹诽一股脑抛到九霄云外，蹬开椅子，三步并作两步冲上楼梯。“阿——西——！”

“兄长晚上好。”门口，路德维希摘下围巾叠好，小心地绕过摆放整齐的鞋子，把公文包交给摇着尾巴跟过来的金毛犬。“我回来了。”

\---

“路上小心，别被人看到，记得走我给你画的那条没有探头的路，还有——”

“知道了保父大人！”柏林比划着敬了个松松垮垮的军礼，转身一溜小跑消失在四合的暮色中。

看着路德维希瞬间绷起来的脊背，基尔伯特不得不感叹自己弟弟可能真的就是操心的命。

“兄长您也是。”一脸气结的德国人转身开始了下半场的说教。“和您说了多少次不要出来接我。我会第一时间下楼找您的。”

“本大爷想你了。”

路德维希的脸红了红。“那也不可以。万一被人看见会——”

“Kesesese，阿西脸红了！果然还是喜欢被哥哥惦记的感觉对吧！”

“兄长！这是很严肃的事，请不要转移话题！”

“天呀，阿西，天塌不下来的！”基尔伯特趁弟弟不备直接扑上去揉他的头发。“总是这么操心也不怕秃掉……”

“.…..”

兄弟俩面对着基尔伯特手里的一手头发陷入了尴尬的沉默。

“那，那个，本大爷去做饭……”眼看路德维希身边的黑气快要实体化，基尔伯特立刻准备脚底抹油。

没想到自己刚钻进厨房，路德维希后脚直接跟了进来。他哪敢吱声——房子是弟弟的，要他出去自己理不直气不壮的。

“没事。”像是察觉了他的注视，路德维希闷声嘟囔了一句。

鬼才信嘞。他一边切菜一边偷瞄路德维希的反应，结果就是刀一滑直接切在了手上。“嘶。”

他确定自己只是很轻声地抽了口气，一抬头路德维希已经拎着药箱出现在身旁，速度之快让他怀疑后者是不是什么时候打破次元壁学会了瞬间移动。

“手伸过来。”

基尔伯特本想让他不用这么大费周章，却一秒被后者满眼的血丝吸引了全部注意。“阿西你眼睛怎么红成这样？出差没睡好吗？”

“酒店的床睡不习惯而已。”路德维希放下手里的碘酒，揉了揉眼睛。“没事。”

“下次订好一点的酒店住嘛。让你上司多给你报销点儿——切，她爱管不管。本大爷出钱，就这么说定了。”

“不用，没事的。”路德维希勾了勾嘴角，像是在笑。“四五个小时足够了。现在经济形势不好，能节省还是要——”

基尔伯特一刀把面前的土豆劈成两半。“那也不能省在身体上！阿西你怎么净跟那个小少爷学些有的没的！”

“我没有！兄长你别又找这个借口去欺负人家！”

本大爷在你这儿难道就是个街头小混混都不如的形象？“那你答应本大爷下次住好的酒店！出门在外吃好睡好！记住了，有本大爷在，家里的钱不是问题！”

“好好好，我答应，我答应。”路德维希哭笑不得地举手投降。

“对了，说到钱，瑞士今天早些时候打电话来催你还钱了。上次那五十欧元你没给他吗？”

“还钱？还什么钱？”

“就两个月之前，你忘啦？”基尔伯特不敢相信弟弟也有忘事的一天。“我被狗咬了，你大半夜电话轰炸人家那次？”

路德维希狠狠拍了下额头。“车费。天哪。我这就转账——他没说别的什么吧？”

“你手机在桌子上。”看着路德维希手忙脚乱地在口袋里翻来翻去，基尔伯特不得不提醒他。“没有，钱的事他就是顺嘴提了一句。说来奇怪，没事闲的他突然跑来问我买P08——阿西！”

啪。

路德维希的身子明显晃了一下。手机也从他手中滑落，砸在地上。


End file.
